Poison
by Noc007
Summary: Infect me with your love. . . fill me with your poison... **Alois/OC ** Summary Inside **
1. Introduction

"All extremes of feeling are allied with madness."

― Virginia Woolf, _Orlando_

**.::::::::.**

"This isn't a crush, it's obsession. You are never not in my thoughts.  
>Your scent carries across a room and paralyzes me with longing. I don't want to hold your hand.<br>Part of me wants to set you on fire and hold you while the flame consumes us both, to eat your heart so I know that only I possess it entirely."

― Gwen Hayes,_ Falling Under_

**.::::::::.**

"Mine first -mine last- mine even in the grave!"  
>― Louisa May Alcott<p> 


	2. Prologue

**Summary:  
><strong>Though forced into a marriage out of convenience, she tried to remain positive despite the eccentric behavior of her betrothed. After all, he not only treated her in such a loving manner but she saw in him the freedom she yearned to return to... What a lucky girl she was to have caught his attention, right?

_**Author's Note:**_

_This is one of two stories I'm currently in the process of rewriting, re-editing and revamping. So a thanks go to **Otaku-neku** for inquiring about it!_

_This story will be written a tad differently as I'll be using prompts {word only}. So some chapters might vary in length, drabble-like even, but they are all related to one another as the story will be linear. Anyhow, the rating will rise as the story progresses and yes, the themes will be dark. As always, reviews are appreciated._

* * *

><p><strong>.:::PROLOGUE:::.<strong>

**ƸӜƷ**

To destroy the one thing, the one _toy _he loved so dearly would be enough to show him how much I despised him.

If that meant that my life and that of my unborn child would come to an end, so it shall be. As much as it pains me to know I'd never hold him or her in my arms or hear their sweet laughter, I knew it'd be for the ultimate goodness.

I would not bring this innocent being into this world for him to taint with his wickedness.

_'You're mine forever, my sweet doll. Not even death would dare take you away from me.' _

I had to end this – I had to prove to him that death was not a pawn of his.

I held the pistol to my head, felt the pressure of the cold metal barrel digging into the side of my forehead; as strong and as confident I had once felt when I came to this final decision, I could not help but feel completely terrified that my life would end right here, but I had to do it. Had to show him how much I hated him that I was willing to end my own life along with that of our child.

Alois stood there, his arms hanging by his side as he stared at me with that familiar vacant expression on his face.

"Well, Eva? Pull the trigger."

I felt my self nod. _Even to the end of your life, you're following his commands_, I thought to myself as an awkward smile formed on my lips. _What a finishing touch_...

I closed my eyes as I pulled the trigger.

"BANG!" He shouted as the pistol did the same. My eyes squeezed even tighter as I expected the brief pain and death to follow suit...but nothing came.

Alois began to laugh as he moved around me.

Involuntarily, a sharp gasp escaped from within me as I fell onto my knees; the gun dropping from my hand and onto the carpet as my arms fell limply to my side. My eyes wide in horror at the only chance of escaping this hell had escaped from my grasp.

_Death did not want me_. . .

Alois hugged me from behind, still laughing wildly. Then, the laughter stopped abruptly, and he turned me around to face him. I stared into his icy-blue eyes, as he swept my dark locks away from my face. A sweet smile graced his lips and he pressed his forehead against my own.

"I'm glad you didn't die, Eva. I would have been very upset."


	3. i: today

_**Author's Note:**  
>I should had stated this earlier, but I decided from now on that each chapter should have a minimum of a 100 words to a maximum of a 1,000. So while the chapters might be short, the story itself will be linear with the plot. <em>

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

**I: Today**

**ƸӜƷ**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was a day I been looking forward to.

A day where my ever-so-dear Grandfather had decided it was time to "raise" my allowance.

Of course that was a term he preferred to use over calling it a birthday gift – really, a birthday gift. Actually, it was not the amount of the allowance I'd be receiving that started my day in such a bright manner; no, the reason being was entirely quite different.

It so happened that I finally had a whole day to myself.

It was a rarity considering I was always being shuttled from a "hobby" that was required of me to learn down to social events that forced me to mingle with arrogant people. 'All in the name of networking,' my Grandfather would say. Tea parties and piano lessons – this or that. While girls of "my" circle happened to enjoy this lifestyle, I personally found it tedious. Knowing that your life had been scheduled two weeks in advance with the same monotonous activities was a predictable way of life. So having this day schedule on my own terms was quite a treat, and a very special one at that! Seeing as my cousin, Violet, would be accompanying me for the day – a rarity in itself considering she could no longer go about as she had previously had with her being married now.

The fact that I turned seventeen was just the cherry on the top.

"Here we are," Violet announced once our open air-carriage slowed to a stop.

"Where exactly i—Oh!" was all I could muster in surprise when I realized where we stopped at.

Though I only been in London for three weeks, I've heard of a specific dress shop that catered only to the fashionable – and naturally wealthy – woman of society. While privilege I was, my allowance and Grandfather for that matter would not allow me to visit this fancy dress store. Mostly for the reason that I wasn't 'ready' yet – a silly reason for sure considering all that has happened. Seeing as Violet had ordered – surely in advanced- for the driver to stop in front of this specific store had made me speechless with delight. I turned to look at her, a smile tugging on my lips.

"It's your birthday present – you can pick whatever you'd like," she smile kindly.

If there was one thing that I secretly loved – it was fashion. The gowns, the jewelry, the everything. Luckily, I was privileged enough to have

it within reach. So I knew that once I stepped inside the shop, I was going to enjoy myself immensely.

**ƸӜƷ**

There was so much to see and so beautiful were the styles! I wasn't even halfway through the store that I already had four dresses waiting for me to decide on.

As I was nearing the other side of the shop, observing the ever colorful dresses with lace, ribbon or chiffon, I accidentally backed into someone. Assuming it was another female customer, I turned to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, Miss. I didn't notice yo-" I paused mid-sentence.

The person in front of me was definitely not a woman, but a blonde haired boy with icy-blue eyes wearing a long plum purple frock coat in a style boys his age would wear.

"Miss?" He chuckled cutely as he tilted his head.

I could feel my face flushing, "S-sorry! I just assumed..." I trailed off, unsure exactly where to go with that sentence. It was not a common sight to see a boy like himself – as there was no one else other than Violet and the shopkeeper – alone in the shop. "It's quite fine, really." He said, his stare unwavering to the point where I began to fidget a bit. I knew it would be rude to simply walk away but, I was getting slightly uncomfortable about the way he continued to stare.

"Oh, Eva! Here's a dress you might like." Violet called out to me from across the shop. Glancing over my shoulder, I could see her holding the hem of the dress the shopkeeper held out for her.

"Oh, show me!" I took this opportunity to escape the strange boy's gaze but not before I gave him a quick curtsy before turning away from him.A strange thing for me to do, yes but it was out of habit.

Eager to leave the shop, I decided on the first dress – which was the one I was going for at the beginning. Of course the shopkeeper said the usual "if it didn't fit, we could alter it for free, blah blah..." routine before Violet paid for the dress. Once done and packaged in its protective covering, the two of us left the shop without a second look behind. 

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	4. ii: want

**Note: **  
>In the last chapter, Eva is celebrating her birthday with her cousin Victoria. As a surprise gift from her, she's taken to a fancy dress shop. While browsing through the elegant dresses, she bumps into a curious boy (literally).<p>

* * *

><p>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<p>

**ii: want**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was supposed to have been a simple day, one without troubling thoughts or person but I suppose that was too much to ask from fate on this particular day – that of my birthday.

"Is that Matthew?" I asked Violet as we stepped out from a sweet shop. I signaled with a nod towards the direction of a man that walked behind an old couple. "It is..." I answered dejectedly once I realized it was the same man she had married.

"_Oh_, I told him not for another hour..." Violet whispered under breath and though I was sure she meant to be unheard, I got her message loud and clear.

I should had known I was _borrowing _her from Matthew and while I was sure she wanted to spend the day with me, it all came down to whether he allowed it or not. Clearly he had, but her time was restricted. I should had known better. Still, it would not hurt to know what was the reason this time.

I turned to look at her, "I thought you said you had the whole day with me."

Her emerald eyes shone bright under the warm sun. "Of course I do. I jus- why don't you go ahead and I'll catch up, hm?" she urged me to move on as an apologetic smile formed upon her lips. Without another word from me, I turned and walked away in time to hear Matthew calling out Violet's name.

**.+.+.+.  
><strong>

Not wanting to linger about in the streets, I entered the first shop whose merchandise I found interesting and that so happened to be a toyshop.

I was pleasantly surprised at the assortment of toys this shop had to offer. There was so much to see – from train sets to doll houses, there was everything a child could possibly want. Drawn to the soft, stuffed animals, I searched through the shelves until I found a cute, medium-sized rabbit with a big bow around its neck. It was remarkably similar to a previous stuffed rabbit I once owned.

Moving to London had required me to leave behind all of my belongings minus my clothing and Mr. Riddle – the only two things Grandfather allowed me to bring. The rest were left behind, likely given away. Amongst them included the porcelain dolls my father had given me and the plush animals my mother had given me herself. Though I was no longer a young child to own such childish fixtures, I had a soft spot for them.

I hugged the soft toy lovingly, admiring and taking note of the soft texture and its huggable body. I glanced at the price tag and my face fell. I had been given a little of my own spending money – the allowance my grandfather kept for me –, but I did not have enough left over to buy it. With an audible sigh, I replaced the rabbit on the shelf only to have it removed immediately after by a pair of hands. Turning to see who had picked it up, I was surprised to see it was the blonde haired boy I met earlier at the dress shop.

"It's very cute, isn't it?" He smiled as he gestured to the rabbit in his hands.

"Yes, quite." I smiled sheepishly. I was not accustomed to speaking with boys so freely, at least not without being first introduced. It was common etiquette amongst my class but... "Had it not been so expensive, it would surely had been my purchase. Oh well!" I giggled a bit as I tried to ease myself.

"Well, that won't do!" the blonde's smile turned to an adorable pout before he walked to the counter with the rabbit.

Well, that was just...

A look of confusion crossed my face. "Strange," I muttered under my breath. Naturally, it was not a custom to leave a lady in mid-conversation but seeing as the boy himself looked a bit _out of place _from the beginning, I suppose it was to be expected. Seeing as there was no reason for me to stay around, I decided to leave the shop.

**.+.+.+.**

I was quite surprised to see Violet sitting in the carriage outside the shop and alone at that!

So he had a heart after all... I thought of Matthew as I headed towards her carriage. Just as I was about to board the four-wheel transport with the help of the driver, a voice called out to me. "Eva, wait a minute!"

I turned around, wondering who it could be calling me out only to see the blonde haired boy once again. I quickly shot up a glance at Violet who looked quite curious herself, if not confused as I was, once the boy caught up to us. He smiled broadly and handed me the same stuffed rabbit from minutes ago.

"I wasn't expecting you to leave like that! It's a gift!"

"A...gift?" I accepted the rabbit, completely baffled by the action. The boy knew my name, but I assumed he must have heard Violet say it while in the dress shop. It still did not explain _why _he had bought the rabbit for me, though.

"Mhm, a gift," he responded as he gave me that strange smile – the very same one he had given me at the dress shop.

I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Eva, you're finally he-_ oh_, who is this young gentleman?" I heard Matthew asked as he approached us, seeming to come out of nowhere. As he got closer, his eyes widened a bit and he smiled. "Oh my, Lord Trancy! I never would have expected to get the chance to make your acquaintance!"

_Lord Trancy? _

The boy smiled at him though it seemed a bit strained. "Yes, well, I was simply passing through. I would imagine my coachman should be a bit antsy with waiting, so I shall have to cut this meeting short." Turning to me, he took my free hand in his and gently kissed top of it before he smiled up at me. "We should meet again, hopefully." He winked at me before leaving us behind.

Once the three of us – Matthew was now on-board with us – began the journey homeward, Matthew rambled on about Lord Trancy and how he thought the boy had taken a liking to me. '_What a lucky star you had been born under, Eva_.' He eloquently stated. It did not take much to figure out he liked the idea, considering how ambitious he was – but, that was the least of my worries as a thought kept crossing my mind.

_I could had sworn this Lord Trancy had licked the top of my hand when he had kissed it..._

* * *

><p><em>Review?<br>_


End file.
